The Silly Nonsense Note 5 (by Jomaribryan)
I wrote the words in my fifth note: Gentleman's Agreement (50th Anniversary Edition) *MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo *Warning Screen *"Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" *"Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" *Flubber Theatrical Teaser Trailer *"Coming Soon on Videocassette" *Peter Pan Preview *Hercules Preview *George of the Jungle Preview *Belle's Magical World Preview *The Wonderful World of Disney Commercial *1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. A Double Life (50th Anniversary Edition): *MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo *Warning Screen *"Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" *"Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" *Mulan Sneak Preview *"Coming Soon on Videocassette" *The Little Mermaid Preview *Belle's Magical World Preview *Peter Pan Preview *Hercules Preview *"Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" *1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Mourning Becomes Electra (50th Anniversary Edition) *MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo *Warning Screen *"Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" *"Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" *Mulan Sneak Preview *"Coming Soon on Videocassette" *Peter Pan Preview *Hercules Preview *George of the Jungle Preview *Air Bud Preview *1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo Miracle on 34th Street (50th Anniversary Edition) *MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo *Warning Screen *"Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." *"Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" *Hercules Theatrical Teaser Trailer *George of the Jungle Theatrical Teaser Trailer *"Coming Soon on Videocassette" *Cinderella Preview *The Rescuers Preview *Oliver and Company Preview *Highlander 2: The Director's Cut Preview *1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo Life with Father (50th Anniversary Edition) *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps *Animalia *Arthur *Barney & Friends *Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures *Between the Lions *Caillou *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Curious George *Cyberchase *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Design Squad *Dinosaur Train *The Electric Company *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman *Franny's Feet *It's a Big Big World *Lomax, the Hound of Music *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies *Martha Speaks *Panwapa *Peg + Cat *Pocoyo *Raggs *SciGirls *SeeMore's Playhouse *Sesame Street *Sid the Science Kid *Signing Time *Space Racers *Super Why! *Toopy and Binoo *Thomas & Friends *Wild Kratts *WordGirl *WordWorld © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Black Narcissus (50th Anniversary Edition) In 2007, Barney made a special appearance in The Sunny Side Up Show with Nina for Thanksgiving. He made another appearance with Sean in the St. Valentine's Day episode in 2009. Barney also hosted "Sprout's Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing-A-Long" with Dorothy the Dinosaur, which contained a back-to-back marathon of Barney & Friends and Dorothy the Dinosaur. Barney also appeared at CPTV's 50th Anniversary Gala on June 8, 2013. Some clips from Season 1 to Season 14 are shown during the opening to the special. In 2011, Barney appeared with various characters from Sprout, Elmo, Fireman Sam, Super Why, Roary the Racing Car and Caillou in the Sprout ad. Sesame Street's Big Bird appeared in the Sprout Kindess Counts ad and Barney appeared in the Sprout ad. Kids for Character starring: The Puzzle Place, Barney, Scholastic's The Magic School Bus, Lamb Chop's Play-Along, Nick Jr.'s Gullah Gullah Island and Babar. Featuring the Character Counts Kids, television and video characters like Julie and Leon from The Puzzle Place, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ, Miss Frizzle and Liz from The Magic School Bus, Lamb Chop, Binyah Binyah and Babar and special characters guest stars, The Cat in the Hat, Fred Flinstone and Barney Rubble, Garfield, George Jetson, Kino of Storytime, Madeline, Ronald McDonald, Peter Rabbit, Scooby-Doo, Spot, Thomas the Tank Engine, Woody Woodpecker and Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear. Characters appeared in the Barney's Happy Valentine's Day book: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Professor Tinkerputt, Mr. Tenagain, Old King Cole, Mother Goose, Clarence the Goose, Humpty Dumpty, Stella the Storyteller, Mr. Peek-A-Boo (He's from the attraction "A Day in the Park with Barney" at Universal Studios Florida), Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette. I wish this only book had a newer version with Dean Wendt's voice of Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's cosuin Riff, Booker T. Bookworm, Dr. TickTock, The Winkster, Mrs. Peek-A-Boo, Queen of Hearts, Mr. Boyd, Miss Kepler, Miss Pennypacker, Pop Wheely, Miss Jo, Riders in the Sky (Woody Paul, Too Slim & Ranger Doug), Farmer Dooley, Mrs. Dooley, Mr. Knickerbocker, the Gaurd/King and Twynkle the Elf added in the Barney book. 3 Barney home videos for the holidays, Halloween, Christmas and Valentine's Day: *Barney's Halloween Party *Barney's Night Before Christmas *Be My Valentine, Love Barney None of Barney celebrating the holidays on home video, New Year's Eve, Easter, Fourth of July and Thanksgiving. In this video, "Barney's Super Singing Circus" features the same bear costume from "Hoo's in the Forest?". This Barney home video in 2000 to took place at Barney's house, with 3 being Come on Over to Barney's House, Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes and Barney's Pajama Party. Barney appeared with The Wiggles, Murray, Anthony, Greg, Jeff and Captain Feathersword in the Today Show. © Disney Enterprises, Inc. That Hagen Girl (50th Anniversary Edition) *Daniel Tiger *O the Owl *Katerina Kittycat *Prince Wednesday *Miss Elaina The Wiggle Friends: *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Wags the Dog *Captain Feathersword *Henry the Octopus Current Sesame Street Muppets: *Big Bird *Elmo *Cookie Monster *Abby Cadabby *Grover *Bert *Ernie *Telly *Baby Bear *Snuffy *Rosita *Prairie Dawn *Count von Count *Murray Monster *Oscar the Grouch *Slimey the Worm Fun and Fancy Free (55th Anniversary Edition) *Warning Screen *The Santa Clause 2 Theatrical Teaser Trailer *Treasure Planet Theatrical Teaser Trailer *The Lion King IMAX Theatrical Teaser Trailer *Beauty and the Beast Preview *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year Preview *Lilo and Stitch Preview *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Preview *"Stay Tuned After the Feature" *1996 Warner Home Video Logo *THX Logo *Turner Entertainment Logo *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo *Opening Credits (Song: "Fun and Fancy Free")/"I Am a Happy-Go-Lucky Fellow" *The Story of Bongo *"Lazy Countryside" *Bongo Tries to Sleep *Bongo Meets Lulubelle (Song: "This is Too Good to Be True") *Bongo Encounters Lumpjaw *"Say it with a Slap" *Bongo vs. Lumpjaw/Finale *A Party with Luana/Mickey and the Beanstalk (Song: "My, What a Happy Day") *An Awful Event *Mickey's Magic Beans *A Beanstalk Sprouts *Reaching the Castle *Willie the Giant (Song: "Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum") *"My Favorite Dream" *The Chase/Happy Ending/A Giant's Surprise Visit *"The End" *The Making of Fun and Fancy Free Featurette *Fun and Fancy Free Official Trailer *Monsters, Inc. Preview *Mickey's House of Villains Preview *The Rookie Preview *Peter Pan: Return to Neverland Preview *Walt Disney Treasures Preview *Walt Disney World - Anticipation *Toon Disney Commercial © Disney Enterprises, Inc.